


Sitcom Savvy

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen thinks that life is not a sitcom.  Life decides to briefly prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitcom Savvy

"This can't be a good idea."

Gwen glanced over her shoulder and shot Ianto a look that clearly said, 'Don't get your logic in my brilliant plan,' before going back to work on the locked drawer of Jack's desk. "I've been waiting for this, you _know_ I have," she said, and if Ianto didn't know better, he'd think she was sulking. "He never leaves the hub anymore, unless we're working!"

"Yes," Ianto agreed, "but I don't think we should use this time to go looking for a photograph that may or may not exist, especially since we don't know when he'll be _back_."

"This isn't an episode of EastEnders, Ianto, he won't even know we've been here." The drawer's lock popped open and Gwen grinned triumphantly, pulling it open. It promptly came off its tracks and stopped moving. The two stared at it for a moment. As if on cue, the door alarms started to go off, signalling Jack's return.

"_Fuck_!" Gwen wrestled with the drawer, trying to force it closed, and was still trying when Jack walked in.

"So... what are we doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Ianto glanced at Gwen.

"No, _definitely_ not an episode of EastEnders."


End file.
